


Blissom

by CanAm77



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Temple of Procreation (Red vs. Blue)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77/pseuds/CanAm77
Summary: Agent Washington tries to find a place away from the chaos the Temple of Procreation created. Too bad Sarge had the same idea.
Relationships: Sarge/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Blissom

Wash sat at the table in the War Room, face in his hands. He felt like a damn animal, he wanted to fuck someone or several someones. Damn Temple of Procreation being accidentally set off. His whole body ached and cock throbbed.

As much as he wanted to find someone to get vertical with, he absolutely did not want to participate in the procreation part. He had enough going on without knocking up some stranger.

The door swung open and shut just as fast. Sarge was in the room with him, obviously oblivious to the room being occupied. His back was against the door, eyes squeezed shut, and helmet under his arm. His breathing was labored.

"Not participating in the festivities?" Wash said in a rough voice.

"Fuck," Sarge grunted and shook his head. "It's madness out there, like something out of one of Tucker's wet dreams."

"Makes me wonder if it was an accident," Wash laughed dryly.

Sarge walked towards the table and Wash found himself looking a little too intent at the red-clad soldier. The way his thighs moved as he walked. Angular face and a nose that had been broken a few times. Dark gray hair and a scar on the side of his upper lip that made him look like he was sneering.

Sarge sat down on a chair across from him. "Gimme a moment, I'll leave when I catch my breath," he sighed.

"It's not like this is my room. You can stay."

Sarge raised a brow, "Sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Wash asked and then it hit him, "Oh." His brain just caught up to what his body wanted from the man sitting across from him. He could feel his face flush and ears burn. He was much too hot, he felt like he was suffocating. His armor was too heavy and bodysuit too tight. He needed a body against his. "Fuck," he whispered.

His hands trembled. If Sarge left, he would surely find someone else. "Stay."

Sarge was about to say something but stopped when Wash started removing pieces of his combat armor. When he was left with only his bodysuit he got up and walked around to Sarge. He felt like he was in a dream.

"Do you want me?" Wash asked in a husky voice.

Sarge was uncharacteristically silent but nodded. He was up in a flash and Wash found himself pushed back so he was sitting on the edge of the table. He grabbed Sarge's chest armor and pulled him close. They kissed rough, all teeth and tongue.

The world felt perfect now that he wasn't fighting it. Sarge's hands were busy unzipping his bodysuit. Which he took as an invitation to start removing that red armor. It didn't take long and both were completely stripped.

Wash held him by the jaw, "Put that overused mouth of yours to work."

Sarge chuckled, "Can do."

Sarge kissed and sucked his throat and further down to his chest and stomach. A moment later Sarge was on his knees sucking Wash's cock. Wash moaned and ran his fingers through Sarge's hair. "Yeah, fuck. Don't stop."

Wash watched as Sarge's mouth worked up and down his sex. Sarge moaned as he continued sucking like he was enjoying it as much Wash. Maybe he was, but Wash decided it was time to get more involved. "Lie down."

They both scrambled to the ground, Sarge on his back and Wash straddled over his face. Wash hungrily took Sarge's cock into his mouth. As Sarge started to suck him off again it took all his willpower not to thrust his hips down. Sarge grabbed his ass and pulled him lower, his cock sank deeper into the warm mouth.

Wash could feel how close he was and started sucking harder and faster on the cock in his mouth. Before long he came, moans muffled by how full his mouth was. Pleasure rushed through his body. Sarge wasn't far behind, a few moments later he felt his cock pulse and tasted his cum.

They shuffled around on the floor, still panting and coming down from their climax. Wash snuggled up against Sarge, resting his head on Sarge's chest. Sarge hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his arm around Wash. Wash suddenly felt very tired and yawned.

"Glad it was you," Sarge said.

"Mm, didn't like the idea of someone else finding you."

*

Kimball cleared her throat, "Gentleman."

Wash cracked an eye open, "Huh?"

She had her back to him, "Please get dressed, this is my War Room."

Then Wash was acutely aware of his current state of undress and the warm body against him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, this doesn't even make the top 10 list of situations I've found today. Also, you two probably need to find your men and deescalate some things. Simmons is crying in a closet, Grif is attempting to eat everything in the mess hall, and Tucker has a couple dozen women about to kill him."

Sarge sat up, "Sounds pretty normal."

"I'll be back in 10 minutes, I need this room so please get dressed and leave," Kimball said as she left.

There was an awkward silence as they dressed. Wash asked, "Are we okay?"

"We are," Sarge nodded.

Before Sarge put his helmet on, Wash kissed him softly. "I'm glad it was you, too."


End file.
